


Pickup From The Fall

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, Interspecies, Magic, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Roxy Lalonde, dryad jade, inappropriate but sexy use of branches, witch roxy and rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: The fall is here, which means Jade's leaves are changing color and fluttering down. She's tired and sad, change is never easy even for a dryad. But her girlfriends Roxy and Rose have an idea on how to cheer her up, give her some good tlc.





	Pickup From The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).



> "Jade is a dryad, and Rose and Roxy are witches. It's fall, and Jade is in a slump, as her leaves change color and she starts getting lethargic. Her girlfriends decide to distract her from all that, and cheer her up! Sex is good, magic is good, sex and magic together is even better! Bonus points for comfort and affirmation, any of the characters being trans women, and for Rose and Roxy also dating each other." ~KaikaKokoro
> 
> I hope you like it! This was a lot of fun to draw and tbh it was really hard to choose which prompt to do because they were all so good! ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/43503398440/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/44595938544/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/43503398920/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/44595938794/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/43503399220/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/43503399430/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/44595939284/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
